The present invention relates to a modular display device, especially appropriate for the display and sale of articles arranged in parallelepiped shaped containers.
This type of display device has two fundamental advantages:
A. The product is visible. PA1 B. The product is within the reach of the consumer.
The modular display device of the present invention adds the additional advantages in that it is designed so as to be placed on a counter without preparing the counter in any way, that the display device can be constructed to any desired height, and that the display device can be assembled and dismantled quickly without the need of tools.
The display device is formed of three types of members, the first of which acts as the base of the assembly, and the last of which is a top member for supporting a list of the products. Between the base and the top member are a plurality of identical intermediate of modular members which are fitted together and to the base and top member. As many intermediate or modular members as necessary are provided to provide the desired height for the display device. The modular members act as the supports for the product to be displayed. Each of the modular members has a series of radially extending rectangular arms uniformly distributed therearound. Each arm has two parallel side walls. Adjacent side walls of adjacent arms are joined at the tops thereof by a triangular shaped element, the free radially outer edge of which has therein a notch. The notches are positioned such that they receive tongue elements depending downwardly from the centers of each arm of the next upper positioned modular element when the upper modular element is circumferentially angularly displaced with respect to the next lower modular element.